fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Casino
Casino is a superior element that heavily relies on luck to be deadly. Requires Illusion+Dice+900 diamonds (Dice Is From Elemental Wars) Stats Damage: Low to High depending on the luck Speed: Varies from High to Above Average Defense: Varies from Max to Low Black Jack (AoE) The user pulls out a deck of cards and they proceed to toss them to the nearest players, the cards will go over the player's heads and after 2s the cards will be revealed, there are 6 potential cards they can get. The first card has fire on it and it will deal 225 fire damage over time. The second card has a red healing symbol with a negative sign, it will slow down the enemies health regen by 50% for 15 seconds. The third card has the ultimate symbol on it with an X across it, the opponent cannot use an ultimate for 7s if they get this card. The fourth card has an explosion on it, if they get this card they will explode and take 400 damage. The 5th card has a green healing symbol, the user of the attack will life steal 50 HP from each opponent. The last card has a lightning bolt on it and it will electrocute and deal 250 damage to the opponent and stun them for 2.5s Mana Consumption: 300 Cooldown: 8s *This attack summons instantly on a 35% chance. *If the AoE is charged the damage received from the cards will be buffed by 15%. Scratchcard (Healing Spell) The user will take out a card and start scratching it revealing 3 different numbers, these numbers range from 0-5 after the three blanks have been filled with a number that is the amount you will heal. Mana Consumption: 325 Cooldown: 11s *The highest amount this can heal you is 500 HP. (If you are somehow that lucky to get that number) *This is very useful in dire situations. Card Of Fate (Projectile) The user will summon a large card and it will start spinning horizontally towards their mouse cursor, two things potential could happen, the card might deal 375 pure damage, or it will deal 100 and drain 200 mana. Mana Consumption: 340, 50 extra if charged up fully. Cooldown: 6s, 1 extra if charged up fully. Dice Of Decision (Transformation) The user will roll a dice and it will decide how good your power-up is, if you get a 1 you will get a 10% damage boost for 5s. If you get a 2 you will get a 15% damage boost and a 5% damage resistance bonus for 7s. If you get a 3 you will get a 25% damage boost and a 15% damage resist bonus for 9s if you roll a 4 you will get a 30% damage boost a 25% damage resist bonus and your cooldown on all attacks will lower by 5% for 13s, if you roll a 5 you will get a 35% damage boost and a 30% damage resist bonus and the cooldown on all attacks will lower by 10% for 17s, finally if you roll a 6 you will get a 45% damage boost a 35% damage resist bonus and the cooldown on all attacks will lower by 15% for 21s. Mana Consumption: 100-350, depends on how high your power up was. Cooldown: 3-16s, depends on how high your power up was. *If you charge the dice you can't roll a 1. Slot Machine Frenzy (Ultimate) The user will summon a large slot machine from the sky and they will jump on top of it, the slot machine will then spin, it will pick 3 different attacks the ultimate will have. There are 6 potential choices of attacks the ultimate will have. Note: All of them deal moderate damage but since 3 attacks will be going on at the same time it will equal into high damage. *The first possible attack is large cards raining from above causing giant explosions and dealing moderate damage. *The second possible attack makes all enemies nearby get smashed by a mini arcade machine dealing moderate damage. *The third will summon a roulette board that will launch spheres at nearby enemies dealing moderate damage. *The fourth creates a large scratchcard tornado that will pull in enemies within a big radius and deal moderate damage. *The fifth makes neon casino colored light pillars appear from the ground dealing moderate damage. *The last attack causes enemies to start tripping on the floor taking moderate damage.